


haunted

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/F, Genderswap, Light Angst, Ori survives Moria AU, Post-Quest of Erebor, could be read as, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: after everything, Ori isn’t the same





	haunted

“Can I tell you a story?”

Dwalin opened an eye, looking down at her wife. “Whatsat, mizimith?” 

Ori sat up. “I know you aren’t sleeping. And I can’t close my eyes without… remembering it all.”

Dwalin felt a chill run on her spine. “Aye, âzyungâl.” They sat in silence, before Dwalin continued, “Go on. Tell me a story—a scary one.”

“I don’t know many scary stories.” Ori says softly, laying besides Dwalin. “Well, I might. All my stories are haunted.”

The laugh Ori gives makes Dwalin shudder, then promise she’ll talk to the scribe about it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> mizimith - young jewel  
> âzyungâl - lover


End file.
